thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Heart
Trinity Heart is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation tributes. She is a District 5 female. Information District: 5 Gender: Female District Partner: Eric Heat or Falcon Generate Age: 16 Weapons: A knife. Trinity can not use much else because she has never trained for the games. She can use heavy weapons though, due to her strength. Just not exactly good with it. Skills: Trinty worked for many years at a loading dock, where she unloaded box after box of coal from District 12. Due to this Trinity has gained lots of muscle and is one of the strongest girls in her school. Trinity can lift heavy weapons and, tributes for that matter. Trinity can hold herself in a fist fight/wrestle agaisnt even the toughest male Career. Trinity also can run at a decent speed and has a high energy level. Trinity will learn how to set up snares in training and learn the basics of heavy weaponary. Trinity is a strong climber and swimmer as well. Startegy: Trinity won't take being reaped lightly, and will act as brave as possible. She'll avoid looking at her family, as to not bring up any emotions. Trinity will try to pick up simple weapon skills and snares during training and avoid the Careers during that period. She'll act sly and secretive during the interviews, knowing she can pulls this off due to her strength. In the arena she'll make a break for the cornucopia, knowing she can handle herself in a fight. Trinity will try to grab a decent weapon and a back pack while she's there, only fleeing when all hell breaks loose. Trinity will make for teh nearest area with trees and get as far away as possible before resting by a body of water. Trinity will try to amoflauge herself as well. No allies, Trinity wants to do it alone. Trinity will avoid killing as much as possible but will when cornered or in the final battle. Token: A small brown flower hair clip. Weaknesses: Trinity cannot climb trees due to her weight. Not very confident. History: Trinity was born intothe average District 5 family, poor, little food and water. Trintiy began wroking after school at a young age, unloading boxes of coal and barrels of oil to power the District 5 power plants. Trinity gained lots of muscles form doing this and by her 12th birthday, the mockery began. the other girls at school bullied her for her man like muscles, her boyish physique. Trinity lost all self-estime, and her self-image plumeted. Trinity became slightly depressed after that and became the shy girl in the back of the class. Trinity loves spending time wiht her family (Mom, Dad, two younger brothers). Personality: Trinity is shy, secretive and quiet. She doesn't have a high self-estime and doesn't talk much to other kids. Trinity is a bit of a loner and likes to do things by herselfa dn enjoys the sense of acomplishment afterwards. Trinity is pretty smart and isn't one to make fun of other people. Trintiy is mercilful unlesss the person really deserves what's happenig to them. The Name: The name Trinity comes from the English word "Trinity", given in honour of the Christian belief that God has three states of being: Father, Son and Holy Spirit. The last name HEart has no relation to the District and is rather self explanitory. Games Pending. Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds